The Night At Hollywood Arts
by Tiffboskie01
Summary: Sikowitz makes the class stay after school to finishing prepping for a school play. Little do they know, there's trouble lurking about. Tori"s POV as well as the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I been playing around with this plot in my head for a while now, and I finally got the courage to put type it up. I hope you guys like this first chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Chapter 1

Prologue: Tori's POV

There was so much adrenaline pumping in me from fear and panic, as Beck and I continue to run for our lives down the hall. I tripped and fell on the floor, and turned around and notice that whoever was wearing the clown suit, was still stalking towards us with a bloody knife in his hand. Beck ran back to me and quickly grabbed my hand and helped me up to my feet. He held my hand for dear life as we ran and found a closet to hide in. "Beck..." I started to say but he put his finger to my lips to shh me. We heard a lot of shuffling around outside the closet to the point I was ready to scream. Beck put his whole hand over my mouth to keep me quiet, and backed us further into the closet. "Everything is gonna be alright Tor" Beck whispered in my ear, trying to sound calm when I knew he was just as scared as I was. Tears started to roll down my eyes as the doorknob to the closet began to shake.

Early that day...

"Hey guys" I greeted my friends as i walked up to the lunch table.  
"Hey Tori" They said in unison except for Jade who rolled her eyes and said nothing as I sat between her and Andre. "So are we all still on for the movies tonite?" I asked looking around the table.  
"Oh yea you don't know" Robbie said. I looked at him with confusion on my face. "Know what?"  
"Opening night for Jamie Deal is tomorrow night, and Sikowitz wants all of us to stay after school today and help out with the stage props and rehearsal" Beck answered. "What" I said with disappointment in my voice, "Its Friday and plus We been looking forward to seeing this movie".  
"Well Vega, if the movie is that damn important to you, then go by yourself!" Jade chimed in, annoyed with me. Beck rubbed Jade's shoulders and told her to calm down which she obeyed immediately. "I don't want to go by myself, I'll look pathetic being alone at the movies" I replied.  
"Look Tor just stay after school with us, and hopefully sikowitz don't keep us that long" Andre said.  
"Fine" I agreed, crossing my arms. We continued to talk about the movie that we was all hoping to see, when we notice Cat hopping around in the space boots she likes so much. "Hahahahahaha look guys" She giggled hopping past our table. We all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

A/N: Ok I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to give too much unless I know this story is a yay or nay from you guys. So I Hoped you guys liked it, and please leave a review and tell me what you think, so I know if I should continue the story or not. Hope to hear from you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Thanks to the reviews, favorites, and follows, I really appreciate it soooo much. So here is the second chapter and I hope u guys like this one just like you did the first. Happy reading :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

"Ugh are we don't yet?" I asked, totally exhausted, looking at the time on my phone. We been in the blackbox theater for over two hours getting things ready for the play tomorrow night, and we were practically done with everything. "Not quite yet Tori" Sikowitz replied, "There's still more painting that needs to be done". Everyone groaned in annoyance. Just like me, my friends were all tired and ready to go.  
"Man sikowitz can we just finish the rest of the painting tomorrow?" Andre whined, putting the brush that was in his hand down, and the rest of us nodded in agreement. "NO!" Sikowitz said loudly, getting up from his chair eyeing all of us. "You will finish tonight like I said! Now hop to it!" Sikowitz disappeared out the room and the gang returned to what they were doing, and I continued to paint one of the props as silence fell.

"Hahahahahahaha" Cat laughed, looking at her phone.  
"What you laughing about?" Jade asked her with an irritated tone.  
"At the picture of Robbie kissing you" Cat said innocently. Robbie face turned tomato red in embarrassment. "I didn't kiss Jade"  
"Uh yea you did" Beck said, putting his hands in his pants pockets.  
"There was a bee that was bothering me and I tripped!" Robbie defended.  
"Yea tripped onto my lips!" Jade yelled. When that satellite pic got posted on to the slap, everyone who was usually afraid of Jade teased her for a whole week. Even Rex (Robbie's puppet) had his digs on Jade until she grabbed him and buried him somewhere around the school. Robbie is still looking for him.

Jade turned her attention back to Cat, "and you think its funny?" walking up to Cat with her arms crossed. Cat gasped with a scared look on her face, and ran to Robbie to hide behind him.  
"Hey" I said putting down my paint brush and walked up to Jade. I was not going to sit around and watch her bully Cat. "Leave her alone Jade". She turned to looked at me and rolled her eyes, "what are you gonna do about it Vega if I don't?"  
Beck pulled Jade by the arm towards him. "Babe calm down, its not thats serious" he said calmly. "Yea we don't any girl fights right now" Andre added.  
"This doesn't look like painting props to me" Sikowitz reappearing into the room.  
"Sorry Sikowitz there was a little problem" Robbie said.  
"Mhm I see! Give me your cell phones" Sikowitz holding out his hand.  
"What!" everyone said in unison, "Why?" Andre asked.  
"I'm sick of you guys goofing around when there's stuff that needs to be done" Sikowitz answered.

"But we wasn't goofing off Sikowitz" I groaned, not wanting to give up my cell phone. "Look the sooner you guys finish with your tasks, the faster you'll get your cellphones back! Now hand them to me" Sikowitz still holding out his hand. We all rolled our eyes and each handed our cell phones to him. Cat was a little hesitant giving hers up, but she finally managed. "Thank you! Now I'm gonna go lock them up in the classroom, I'll be right back" Sikowitz leaving out the room again. We must be really pulling his strings because I have never seen Sikowitz this hard on us before.

"Thanks a lot Tori!" Jade sneered with her eyes throwing daggers at me.  
"What do you mean thanks a lot? I didn't do anything" I said, fed up with Jade always trying to point the finger at me. "Yes you did" Jade walked up to me getting in my face. "Ladies can we please not play the blame game right now" Andre intervened. "Yea lets just finish what we need to do, so we can get out of here" Beck suddenly irritated with mine and Jades bickering. We glared at each other before we both said fine and returned to our work.

Another thirty minutes had passed by, and we were all hoping that Sikowitz would be satisfied with the work we done so far, but since he hasn't came back yet, we continued on to other things. "Man I'm sure is hungry" Cat said, sitting in one of the chairs, twirling a lock of her red hair. "Me too" Andre patting his rumbling stomach. "What time is it?"  
Robbie looked at his watch on his arm, "almost six-thirty", he answered.  
"Six-thirty!" Jade repeated. "What the hell is Sikowitz doing? He should have been came back and checked to see if we were done".  
"Well maybe he just giving us enough time to finish before he comes back" I said, taking a seat next to Cat. "But Sikowitz usually doesn't leave us in here alone unattended for that long" Beck getting concerned. Beck was right about that one. Sikowitz doesn't leave us alone for that long, let alone keep us here past six.  
"Come on guys" I said with a small laugh trying too reason, "I'm pretty sure sikowitz just got caught up with doing something in the classroom, and would check on us in a little bit".

Jade moved from her spot across the room, "Well I'm not gonna sit and wait for him to let us leave! I'm gonna go tell him we're done", she started to walk out the room, but Beck grabbed her by the arm. "Babe just be patient ok" he said.  
"No! we been in here for hours and we're all hungry" Jade argued, snatching her arm out his grip. "I'll be right back" she said, leaving out before Beck could argued back. He turned to look at us, and Andre threw up his hands in surrender, "Your girl friend man"**.**

A/N: Where the heck is Sikowitz?! Lol I hope guys all liked this second chapter, so please please leave a review and tell me what you think, even if u hated it! Your opinions matter to me. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sooo happy you guys are liking the story so far, it just gives me the motivation to continue and write more. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites, I appreciate it alot :D Heres the third chapter, and I pray that you guys like it because I'm a newbie when it comes to writing a story like this one. Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, but if I did the show would noooot be ending no time soon! Sigh :(**

**Chapter 3**

**Jade's POV**

Once again, I'm the only one with some guts to stand up to Sickowitz. Everyone else maybe willing to wait for him to come back and let us go, but I'm not. I'm not gonna stay and continue to be held captive for a play that I didn't even get to help write, or be a star of. Well at least Tori isn't the lead, so I happy about that. Seems like every since Vega started going here, I been competing with her for everything, from leads in school plays, solos in music numbers we do, even for my boyfriend Beck attention, Which I shouldn't even be competing for! Like seriously what makes Ms. Perfect so damn special? UGH she just annoys me sooo much! Almost got rid of her one time when I offered to give her a ride to school, but of course she jumps out the car when she realized we were nowhere near the school. Haha! I'll get my chance again when the time is right. As I continue walk towards Sikowitz class, I noticed that the halls of the school were completely deserted, not even a janitor in sight. Can you say creepy! I make it to the class door and knock twice, but no one answers. I look through the small window and see that the lights are turned off, so I try to open the door, but of course the door is locked. _Damn it_! I thought to myself. _Where the hell is Sikowitz?_ I Kicked the door out of frustration and started my way back to the blackbox theater, when I heard a moaning noise coming from one of the hall closets. Looking up and down the hall for a sign of anyone, I slowly walked up to the closet and opened it. _HOLY SHIT!_

**Beck's POV**

Man what's taking Jade so long? I Hope she's not in Sikowitz class arguing with him. I swear she's the only one out the gang who really knows how to push his buttons sometimes, especially at the wrong times. I love that she so strong willed, and doesn't take crap from anyone, but I really wished she would have stayed with the rest of us like I asked her to. But hey that's Jade. Speaking of not taking crap, Tori really surprised me today by standing up to Jade. Tori is a nice girl, but sometimes she lets people run over her, especially Jade. Today I seen another side of Tor, and quite frankly I found it very attractive. I mean I've always found her attractive, and at one time I had a huge crush on her, but she always pushed me into the friend zone, at least that's how I always take it. I look at Tori and smile, taking in her natural beauty and admire those cute high cheekbones that turns red every time she blushes. Tori was sitting next to Cat, and she notice me staring at her. She returned the smile that I was giving her, and looked away quickly turning her attention back to Cat who was explaining something about her brother.

"Man where is your girl friend?" Andre asked me.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know" shrugging my shoulders. "I thought she would be back by now dragging Sikowitz along with her".

"ARGH" Andre falling on the floor from his chair, throwing his legs in the air. Robbie looked at Andre with a baffled look on his face. "Andre what's wrong?"

"I'm so hungry" he replied, "ARGH". We all looked at him and shook our heads laughing at how ridiculous he looks.

"And that gives you a reason to act like that?" Tori walked over and stood above him. Andre nodded his head in response.

"Hahaha ARGH" Cat falling on the floor mimicking Andre actions. "Hahaha look guys I'm hungry too! Hahaha".

"See look what you started Andre" Robbie complained. Andrea got up from the floor and straightened out his clothes. "Nobody told Lil Red to copy me".

"Yea but we all know how Cat can be" I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Cat yelled, getting up from the floor. Before i could answer I hear someone scream, and it wasn't any of us.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, trying to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Hear what? Tori looked at me with confusion, as well as the rest of them. I hear the scream again, and notice by everyone facial expression, they heard it too. "That" I said, and starting running out the blackbox theater with the gang following behind.

**Tori's POV**

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought to myself, running behind Beck with Robbie, Cat, and Andre in tow. We were in the blackbox theater when we heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to Jade. Continuing to follow Beck, we hear her scream again, and this time it was for help. Beck went from running into a sprint, and I quickly mocked his action. We finally come to a halt and found Jade in front of a closet on her knees, holding an unconscious Sikowitz in her lap. Our eyes grew with shock and panic, and mine moved over him and spot two stab wounds in his stomach, and a large lump on his forehead, like someone hit him with something very hard. I switch my attention to Jade and I notice that her eyes are red and puffed with tears streaming down her face.

"OH MY GOD" Cat screamed, kneeling down next to Jade, putting her hand on Sikowitz.

"What happened?" Robbie and Andre asked horrified. Jade didn't answer but only began to sob more. I was in complete and utter shock. Who in the world did this to Sikowitz? Yeah he can be very weird at times, but he wouldn't hurt a fly, so why would someone want to hurt him? I don't understand. Tears began to form, but i tried to blink them away. I look over to Beck who was being calm, but I knew he was silently freaking out.

"Babe" he said addressing Jade, kneeling next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know what happened" She choked out in between sobs. "When I was on my way back to the blackbox theater because he wasn't in the classroom, I heard a moaning noise coming out of this closet and it turned out to be him".

Robbie who was still in shock, bent down and examined Sikowitz wounds. "We need to get him to a hospital like right now."

"Jade is the classroom door opened?" I finally managed to say something. Jade shook her head, "No its locked and his keys aren't on him".

"Damit! What are we gonna do guys?" Andre asked frustrated and scared. "Our phones are in there".

"I don't know, lets just hope the exit doors to the school isn't locked as well" Beck getting up from beside Jade. "Robbie and Cat, go check the doors and see if their locked. If not, go find some help". Robbie and Cat both nodded in agreement and ran off.

"I still don't understand" I said looking between us, "It seems like we're the only ones that here in the school, so who did this?"  
I wasn't expecting an answer, because I knew they were all asking themselves the same question.

**A/N: I'm asking myself the same question! Who did this to Sikowitz? That was chapter three yall woot woot! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, even if this chapter totally sucked. Thanks for reading, and hope to hear for you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Lol sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I been really busy and haven't had time to write. Heres another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it cause its almost 2 in the morning and I'm soo tired, but I really wanted you guys to have a new chapter. Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favs :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but if I did I would have ended the show properly instead of some bootsie random ep! GRRR**

**Chapter 4**

**Beck's POV**

"I still don't understand" Tori said looking between us, "It seems like we're the only ones that are here in the school, so who did this?"  
We all looked at each other waiting for someone to answer, but it was highly likely that none of us knew because we have all been together when someone attacked Sikowitz.

"Guys all the exit doors are locked" Robbie came running back towards us with Cat right behind him.

"What!" Andre freaking out, "great that just great! We're locked in the school with no cell phones, an unconscious Sikowitz, and a possible killer".

"Killer?" Tori repeated.

"Yeah killer! Sikowitz did just walk into the wall Tori" Andre still freaking out, "ARG! I don't wanna die". Andre fell on the floor again and I walked over to him to calm him down.

"Andre no one is gonna die ok, now would you please calm down man" I said trying to help him from off the floor, "we're gonna figure out how to get out of here".

"Yeah but first we have to figure out what we gonna do with Sikowitz" Robbie stated.

"How about the Blackbox theater" Tori suggested

"Yeah thats a good spot for him until we find a way out of here" I said finally getting Andre up. I walked back over to Jade who has been completely quiet with tears still in her eyes. She continued to sit on the floor with sikowitz head in her lap. I have never seen Jade this emotional before over anything or anybody, but I guess her finding Sikowitz like this really scared her. "Babe" I said calmly, "we have to get Sikowitz to the blackbox theater ok?"  
She looked at me and nodded, then got up from the floor and crossed her arms cradling herself. "Alright guys" I said addressing Andre and Robbie, "help me lift him up so we can try to carry him back to the theater". The boys came over and grabbed both of his legs while I hold on to his back and picked him up. Sikowitz was a heavy man but with me, Robbie and Andre we should manage.

"I'm so scared" Cat said with worry in her eyes.

Tori put her arm around Cat, "Its ok we're gonna be fine".

"Ok guys I think we got a hold on him" I said trying to keep my grip on Sikowitz, "lets head back". Me and the guys started walking making our way back to the theater with the girls following behind. None of us realized that there was a seventh party watching the whole scene.

**Tori's POV**

After watching the boys struggle a little while carrying Sikowitz, the gang and I finally made it back to the blackbox theater. "Now what are we gonna do?" Robbie asked after him, Andre, and Beck laid down Sikowitz on the stage.

"We have to figure out how to get out of here" Beck answered, "are you sure you and Cat checked all the exit doors?"

"Yea we checked them all" Robbie replied. Beck began to pace back and forth, running his hand through his hair out of habit. Cat and I sat down in one of the chairs, while Jade stood off to the side quietly which was so not her at all and it was really starting to concern me. Yeah me and Jade argue at times, and she can be quite mean, but I don't like seeing her this down. I was about to ask her if she was alright when Beck interrupted. "Robbie where do they keep the all the keys to the school?" Beck asked him.

"Either the office or one of the janitors closets" Robbie said.

"Alright I think we should split up and go check" Beck replied.

"Split up!" Andre said with worry written all over his face, "have you guys forgotten that someone took Sikowitz keys, and whoever attacked him probably took the keys to the school also".

"Come on Andre I think this is our best bet on getting out of here so we can get Sikowitz some help" I said, agreeing with Becks plan, "Plus whoever attacked Sikowitz I'm pretty sure didn't linger in the school". I hope they didn't linger in the school or else we are sooo screwed.

"Tori do you watch scary movies at all?" Andre asked me.

I nodded my head "Yeah"

"Then you know what happens to people like me" he said pointing at his self.

"I know what happens" Cat interjected, "wait I'm confused".

"I die!" Andre yelled when the rest of us shared Cat's confusion. I can't believe Andre was even thinking this let alone bring this nonsense up.

"Andre you're not gonna die" Robbie tried to reassure him.

"Yes I'am" Andre once again falling to the floor panicking, "I'm the only black guy and you know how that ends".

"Will you shut up!" Jade screeched. We all turned our heads to look at her and she had an annoyed look on her face. I guess moopy Jade has left the building.

"We have an injured teacher right here and you're worried dying!" she yelled. "We should go along with Becks plan on finding the keys so we can get out of here and get our teacher some help! Now as far as the attacker goes, we'll deal with it along the way". Beck looked at his girlfriend, happy that she was finally out of her funk that she was in. "Alrights guys you heard her" he said still looking at her before facing the rest of us. "Andre, Cat and Robbie you guys go check all the janitors closets, and me, Tori, and Jade go to the office".

"Ok" We said in unison. Andre got up from off the floor and stood next to Robbie and Cat, while I went to go stand next to Beck and Jade. "Remember guys be on your guard sense there's a possibility we could be dealing with a someone crazy" Beck said. The gang nodded and start heading for the door when the power in the blackbox theater went out, leaving us in total darkness and piercing in our ears from Cat's screams.

**A/N: Oh Oh the lights went out! That doesn't sound good! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and follows, you guys are awesome! Hope you all like this chapter, and happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :(**

**Chapter 5**

**Tori's POV**

"Cat will you please stop screaming" I heard Robbie asked over my covered ears to keep Cat's loud screams from hurting them. Me and the gang was on our way out the blackbox theater to go search for the school keys when the lights went completely off, leaving us in pitch black. I don't know why they were cut off, but I'm pretty sure it was done on purpose.

"Cat!" Jade yelled which finally got Cat quite.

"Sorry" Cat apologized with fear in her voice.

"Is everyone OK?" I heard Beck, who sounded like he was right in front of me.

"Yeah" the rest of us said at the same time.

"What the hell happened? Why did the power cut off?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, but whoever attacked Sikowitz must have done it" Jade stated.

" if they cut off the lights then maybe they are trying to stop us from finding the keys" Andre added.

"Then that means we need to hurry up and find them before someone else get hurt" Beck said. "Grab someones hand".

I started to feel around for a hand until I felt someone grab mine, and judging by the person being standing in front of me, I knew it was Becks. The feeling of his hand in mine was so warm, comforting, and safe, I never want to let it go. "Ow that's my foot!" I complained, moving my foot away from whoever stepped on it.

"Sorry Vega" Jade said insincerely. _Of course it would be Jade!_

"Alright everyone got a hand?" Beck sounding like a elementary school teacher leading kids to their classroom.

"Yeah" we all said in unison.

"who ever hand in mine, it feels a little rough" Robbie said.

"Ew get your hand off mine man" Andre mortified.

"Would have never grabbed it if I was able see" Robbie retorted.

"Will you guys hurry up and grab a stinking hand" Jade annoyed.

"Here take my hand Robbie" Cat feeling around for his until she found it.

"I think I got yours Andre" Jade said

"OK lets get out of here" Beck leading the way out. He squeezed my hand in a its alright gesture and I squeezed back letting him know that I trust what he says. We all make it outside of the blackbox theater into the hallway, and the power was off out here also. But though it was dark, we were now able to see each other much better.  
"I guess the power is off in the whole school" Cat still holding on to Robbie hand.

"Yeah we're not gonna let that stop us" Beck replied, letting go of my hand which left me feeling a little empty. "Alright remember me, Jade and Tori office, and Robbie, Cat and Andre janitors closets", he reminded us of the game plan.

"I really don't like the idea of splitting up" Andre voicing his concern, "one of us could get hurt and I don't like the idea of that". I walked up to my best friend and put my hands on his shoulders eyeing him, "Everyone is gonna be fine" I said to reassure him even tho I wasn't so sure myself. "Just be careful and on the lookout OK " Andre looked at me for a couple of second before nodding his head in agreement, "OK". I gave him a small smile before making my way to Beck's and Jade side.

"Alright guys we all meet back at this spot I say in thirty minutes" Beck looking at his watch. The gang agreed and started going our separate ways as a group, all hoping to see each other unharmed in thirty minutes.

**Andre's POV**

I can't believe what's going on right now! First Sikowitz makes us stay after school to finish prepping for the school play, then he's attacked by someone, and now me and my friends are locked in the school with no cell phones and the power out. And to top it all off, Beck got us split up where I'm stuck with Robbie and Lil red to go look for the keys when there's a possible killer on the loose in the school. With all this going on, it really makes me wish we went to the movies instead like we were suppose to. Walking down the hall of the school, I continuously looked behind me making sure no one or anything weird was following us. The feeling in my gut was pure anxiety, and I was this close to running back in the opposite to go find Beck, Jade, and Tori. "Hey" Robbie stopped dead in his tracks, "I think this is one of the janitors closets. Cat and I stopped as well to look at the door he was talking about.

"You think? You should know man" I said.

"Well the word are scraped off the door".

"Fine lets just open it and look inside" I replied.

Cat who was standing behind me, hid her face on my back. "No don't open it!"

"Cat we have to open the door so we can see if the keys are in there" Robbie said.

"Please" she begged. I didn't want to open that door just as much as she did, but we have no other choice if we wanna get out of here. "Don't worry Little red just hide behind me" I proceeded to open the door, and to my relief it was a janitors closet and no one was hiding in it. "See no one is in there" I said to Cat.

She peeked from behind me and looked in the closet. "Hahaha you're right". Robbie walked into the closet fully and started to look for the key, but came out empty handed. "Nope no keys"

"Alright we have to find another closet" I said.

Robbie closed the closet door and the three of us began down the hall again when a figure step seven feet away in our tracks. We had no time to stand still nor comprehend who the stranger was, because our natural instinct kicked into high gear with us running in the opposite direction, and him not so far apart. _It just got real!_

**A/N: Please Please review and tell me what u think, even if it sucked butt or you hated it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I truly wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I been kind of been busy, so please don't hurt me! LOL once again thanks you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting the story. I really means sooo much to me :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Victorious**

**Chapter 6**

**Andre's POV**

Robbie closed the closet door and the three of us began down the hall again when a figure stepped seven feet away in our tracks. We had no time to stand still nor comprehend who the stranger was, because our natural instinct kicked into high gear with us running in the opposite direction, and him not so far apart. It just got real! I thought to myself, scared out of my mind. I could hear Cat and Robbie screaming behind me as we continued running down the halls of the school trying to find a place to hid. I looked behind me and noticed that whoever was chasing us or should I say stalking towards us, was wearing this ridiculous red clown suit, and was holding a knife that already had blood stains on it. _Sikowitz blood!_

"Oh God man I don't wanna die" I screeched.

With her legs giving out from running Cat fell onto the floor. Robbie ran back for her and quickly help her up before clown suit caught up. But as fast as he grabbed her hand, she let go and ran in a different direction with clown suite mocking her move.

"CAT!" Robbie and I screamed in unison.

**Beck's POV**

While I was trying my very best to remain calm, be strong, and be the rock that my friends needed right now in this situation, I was silently having a freak out fest in my mind. NO cell phones, doors are locked, lights are off, Sikowitz have injuries that might can kill him! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? I know that me, Tor, and Jade were going to the office to search for the keys, but there's a big possibility that it might not even be there. I hope they are because I don't want to spend another minute here, and I would go crazy if something bad happens to any of my friends.

"Beck" Tori said, knocking me out my thoughts.

Her and Jade were both trailing behind me, but Tori was the closest. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you OK " She asked, "I know u been calm about everything, but I know you".

"I'm fine Tor"

"You sure?" she said not convinced.

"He said he was fine Vega!" Jade interrupted.

"There no reason to be like that Jade! I was just asking" Tori stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Well its sounding real girlfriendy to me, and that's my job to ask MY boyfriend if he's alright".

_Why can't these two ever get along?_ I thought to myself. I stopped walking as well, "Can you girls please don't do this now?" I asked them. "This is not the time nor place to have or point out who has the right to do what. And to answer your question Tori, I'm sure I am".

Jade rolled her eyes at me in a 'Why didn't you take my side?' way, and started to continue to walk towards the office, moving pass Tori and I.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Tori began, but I cut her off.

"No its OK" I gave her a small smile, "You know how Jade can be".

Tori laughed a little, "Yeah I know".

"I can hear you!" Jade yelled back at us.

"We know!".

**Robbie's POV**

"CAT!" Andre and I yelled out in fear as soon as she ran a different direction with clown suit following behind her.

I can't believe what's going on right now, and I don't know what I would do is something happened to Cat. Where's Rex when you need him? That right Jade hid him somewhere around the school.

"CAT!" I screeched, falling to my knees and my glasses falling along on the floor.

I began feeling on the floor for them until Andre picked them up, and handed them to me. Once I had them back on, I pulled on Andre shirt, bringing him down with me.

"We got to go after Cat or else whoever that is gonna kill her" I panicked.

"I know we're gonna go look for her" Andre scared as well.

He helped me up and I quickly smoothed out my clothes. "She ran in that direction" I said point to the way she went.

"Alright lets go find her" Andre began running.

"I hope Beck and them find those keys" I said following suit.

**Cat's POV**

After running in what felt like forever, I surprisingly found a classroom that was unlocked to hid in. I opened the door and looked inside making sure that no one was in there. Once I saw that the coast was clear, I slide down onto the floor and tried to catch my breath. I can't believe I split from Robbie and Andre the way I did and I knew they are worried about me, but Clown Suit was following behind and I panicked. Speaking of Clown Suit, I know someone who has one just like that one, but I cant remember with all this high emotion running through me right now. I was about to get up and go look for the boys, when I heard someone's footsteps by the door. I hurriedly crawled into the classroom closet and shut the door quietly. _Please let that be Robbie and Andre! _I thought to myself as I heard the person come in. All I could hear is breathing and footsteps, and it was making my heart pound really fast. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming when the closet door knob began to turn. Just then when I thought I was gonna be face to face with Clown Suit, or Robbie and Andre, I end up meeting a skinny tall boy with sandy curly hair.

"SINJIN!"

**A/N: Where the heck Sinjin come from? Hmmm is he Clown Suit? and Who does Cat know that has that same Suit? Hmmm we shall see. Reviews are love! So please send me love! LOL hope to hear from yall :)**


End file.
